What Simba did
by atricesparrow
Summary: Zira has just sent Kovu out to kill Simba and she's thinking about the past. Telling the story of what that brute did, which she sings in her Lullaby to Kovu as a cub... Simba isn't always the good guy, at least not to Zira!


This is a very different story from my side, but I've been thinking about it for awhile. Wondering about Zira's Lullaby, what exactly did she mean with the first verse in the song? It's a one-shot, taking place just after Zira sent Kovu out to get rid of Simba. Remember, this is just Ziras point of view...

Just a few notes; since it seems like Vitani and Kovu are about the same age in the movie, I have decided that Vitani is the youngest. Female lions become mature in a younger age than males, so it only seems right that it is like this. Why Kiara and Kovu then are the same age? I think Simba has just been very protective of his daughter, letting her out later than they usually would have ;)

Please review if you like it... Atrice

* * *

_I've been exiled, persucuted  
Left alone with no defense  
When I think of what that brute did  
I get a little tense_

**What Simba Did**

There, I did it. I sent out my youngest son, to kill Simba! As things are now, I am confident – he will do as I have taught him to do, he will do nothing wrong. As long as that little cub, Simbas daughter, does not get in the way; but hopefully he'll have forgotten everything about her, not recognizing her.

I have been waiting for this moment for years. Ever since that day, when Simba – their socalled king – for the first time told me to leave and never come back. It appears to be one of his favorite sentences, I heard him say it to Scar too. Scar… I am not the only one Kovu will revenge today!

When I think of what Simba did, I don't feel bad about this at all. I know that I am right, and he was wrong. He's not half as great as everyone thinks! What he did to me, I can not forgive.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

It was shortly after Scar had died it all happened, when we were left with our new king. I had a young son back then, Nuka, and had to take care of another little one – the one who is my dear Kovu. Actually, Kovu arrived just before Simba returned. I found him on a hunt long away from homeone day,a very newborn cub alone in the wild. At the very instant Scar laid his eyes upon the cub, he knew who he wanted the next king to be. Kovu already looked stronger in life than the elder Nuka did, he was more fit for the part. Scar decided it was my job to take care of the new one, until he could be a king. But life shouldn't go that way. Simba enjoyed himself with his queen, Nala, but she soon turned pregnant. So he had to go elsewhere to give in to his desires, and for some strange reason, he wanted the lioness who had almost been Scars queen, on his side. I didn't give in willingly! Simba asked me, and I said no, because I still missed Scar at this point – plus I had a very young cub, Kovu wasn't very old yet. But the king told me, that he would do me no harm. In the end I agreed, and we spent a night together. It wasn't the happiest night of my life, though. I had learned to care about Scar, and I hated Simba for the fact that he murdered the one I saw as my king.

It wasn't long after this happened, that I too discovered I was pregnant again. A third cub, I thought, and this one would not belong to Scar! But then again, it could only be good for Kovu to have someone to play with. I definetly didn't want him to be best friends with the cub Nala bore. But the little queen got jealous, when she heard that Simba had been with me – and made me pregnant! She didn't want to see me, and if we ran into each other, she growled and wanted me to be gone. Simba saw no way out of this one. He loved his queen, and tried to tell her, that of course her cub would be his heir, not the one I gave birth to. When I told Simba, that Scar had pointed at Kovu as the next ruler of the Pridelands, it appeared to be the last thing he needed to hear. He told me to leave, and never come back! Of course, I refused this. I had two young male cubs, and I was going to give birth to another one – which was his. He couldn't exile me, not now at least. A group of lionesses agreed with me, thought I was right. So I stayed.

One day Simba came to me again – and asked me, very politely, if we could have a talk. Little did I know of what he was thinking. In silence we walked across the savannah, until we reached the Outlands. I wondered why he wanted us to speak there, but he only smiled. Told me, that I had come home now. Scar had lived there once, and if I truly still missed the late king, I belonged there too. Then he bowed, still pretending to be polite, although I was very mad at him now. How did he dare speak to me like that? But I never had the chance to argue, for he left me there. Alone, in the Outlands, and I knew who else he exiled to live here.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Soon I heard the cackle of hyenas. They had seen the defenseless, pregnant and unhappy lioness standing there, all alone. I roared at them, but they only laughed back at me – they were too many. They circled around me, so many of them that I couldn't count. In one sprint, I finally made it out of their circle, and they followed me. I had never been in the Outlands before, I only knew I ran for my life. Right until the very moment, when they became tired. They shouted after me, that if I came back, they would definetly kill me. So I kept running, although I was even more tired, and soon I also fell. Feeling heavy, thirsty and hungry – and alone.

I lay here for quite awhile, not caring about anything. I dreamt about Scar, that he would rise from the dead and come to me. He told me that I had to teach Kovu how to kill, that it would be the right revenge. I told him I would do my best, not knowing what I said at the moment. I thought he was for real, in those dreams, that he actually lived.

It was several days later, when someone suddenly puffed to me with their head. I opened my eyes and looked at one of my friends from the pride. She smiled to me and together she, and another lioness, helped me up. They helped me, until we reached a place that seemed warm and safe. I smiled again, when I saw my son Kovu appear, and near him stood Nuka. We could be a family again, I thought, and without that brute the others had to lead their pride. This was much better, no male to lead it, just me. And the others soon agreed with me, that I should rule the pride.

x-----x-----x-----x-----x-----x

Months later, I gave birth to a daughter, whom I first named Shetani. The family was now complete, and I knew this was my last cub. She also grew to a pretty lioness, looking a lot like me and luckily very little like her father. I love her too, and it seemed perfect to have her with the boys, since she managed to make them stop fighting. I changed her name to Vitani when she was still young, since Shetani – meaning 'devil' – didn't quite fit the girl anyway.

So, that'swhy things are the way they are. In a moment I'll speak to Nuka and Vitani, they have a few jobs to do too while Kovu is out. I can't wait until dawn tomorrow, when Kovu can finally become king, and we all return to Pride Rock. When there's been taken revenge on what Simba did to me!

**The End**


End file.
